


Forever and Always (Iwaoi)

by vinylcryes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad, Sad Ending, Same-Sex Marriage, Sorry Not Sorry, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylcryes/pseuds/vinylcryes
Summary: "... all I know is that I want you forever… forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. I want to grow old with you, forever and always. Will you marry me?” Hajime finally says.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Forever and Always (Iwaoi)

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is my first story so please dont be too harsh if it is bad :)
> 
> This story is based off of the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. If you haven't heard this song before, I would advise you listen to it after reading to get the full affect. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this story! ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭ ੈ♡‧₊˚

Tooru sits at the dinner table and sighs, fidgeting with his phone in his hand. His fiancé, Hajime, finished work hours ago and should’ve been home by now. It’s not like him to be this late, especially on their anniversary. Since Tooru usually always gets off of work before Hajime, he’s always sure to have dinner ready for him when he comes home. But today, he decided to make something extra special for his future husband. He looks toward the kitchen where the food is sitting on the counter, waiting to be eaten. By now, the food had already gotten cold waiting for him to arrive home. Tooru turns on his phone and glances down at the time. 9:42 PM. It’s getting late, really late. This is just so unlike him; he was supposed to be here, they had their entire night planned out. “He would’ve called if something came up, right?” Tooru thinks to himself. He usually calls Tooru everyday during his lunch break and when his shift ends. Today was different. The last time they talked was when Hajime called him during his lunch break. 

Tooru had already tried calling him a few times but he never picked up. This caused a weird feeling in his stomach. He also tried calling the place where his fiancé works about an hour ago and they said he left when his shift ended hours ago, excited to go home. Tooru opens the messages app and text a few of Hajime’s family and friends to see if they know where he is by any chance. He locks his phone and sets it down on the table, bringing both of his hands up to support his head. 

Twenty minutes pass and Tooru looks out the window, Hajime’s car is still missing from the driveway. He picks up his phone again and checks his messages. Of course. No one said they’ve seen him. As he scrolls through the messages, annoyance starts to wash over him. They were all versions of the same response, “No why, is something wrong?”. Disappointed and worried, he places his phone back down, not bothering to answer anyone. He roughly runs his hands through his hair. This isn’t normal.

He begins fidgeting with his hands once again before he hears the sound of a car. He quickly looks to the window with a smile on his face, hoping that his fiancé is finally returning home with some silly excuse as to why he suddenly disappeared. Unfortunately, it was just the neighbor pulling into their driveway. His smile immediately fades once he realizes that Hajime is still not home. He sighs still looking out the window, thinking of all the possible reasons why he still hasn’t arrived yet, when suddenly his phone starts ringing. He jumps, startled from the sudden sound and looks down at the caller ID. He doesn’t recognize the number so he decides to ignore it and continues looking out the window. The sound of his ringtone comes to a stop but then starts again a few seconds later. He looks down at his phone once again. The same caller ID as before. Assuming that it is just a scam call he presses decline while shaking his head. The ringtone starts up again as the same caller ID displays on his phone screen. He sighs and finally decides to click the answer button. He places the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” he says, confused why someone would call him at such a late hour.

“Hello, may I speak to a Tooru Oikawa?” a voice says on the other line.

“That’s me.” he responds bluntly.

“You are Hajime Iwaizumi’s fiancé correct?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Something’s happened. He is currently at the emergency room being treated; it doesn’t look good. You should come right now.” the voice responds, leaving Tooru at a loss for words.

He doesn’t say anything and immediately hangs up. He stands up from the table, grabbing his phone and stumbles around looking for his keys. So many things are going through his head right now. Is this a prank? What happened? Why didn’t they call him sooner? Is he okay? What is going to happen next? He tries to push all of these thoughts out of his head as he finds his keys and head towards the garage. He quickly opens the car door, sitting down and attempting to put the key into the ignition. His hands are shaking but that doesn’t matter right now, all that matters is getting to the hospital as quickly as he can. He starts the car and drives off in the direction of the hospital, definitely going over the speed limit. All of his thoughts leave his head except for one. His mind goes back to last December and he thinks of when he asked him.

.

.

.

They had spent the whole day together doing all of their favorite things while ending it by having a picnic under the stars. Hajime wasn’t much of a romantic so today meant a lot to Tooru, they have known each other pretty much their whole lives so he knew that he was going out of his comfort zone and was really trying to make him feel special. Just the thought of it alone made Tooru’s face light up. They were sitting on the picnic blanket with nothing but the headlights of Hajime’s car lighting up the area. It was very clear that Hajime had planned this whole day carefully to make sure it was perfect. All of Tooru’s favorite foods littered the picnic blanket in between them as they snacked on everything while talking about the day they had. 

Hajime started to fidget with something in his hand but there wasn’t enough light to see what it was. Tooru could tell that something was on his mind but decided not to ask him about it, knowing that he would say he was fine. Hajime then stood up nervously and reached for Tooru’s hand. This took his by surprise but he took his hand anyway and stood up. His boyfriend led him a few steps away from the picnic blanket and he let out a nervous sigh. He looked Tooru into his eyes and bent down on his knee, holding out the object he had be fidgeting with.

“Tooru Oikawa, you know I love you and you know I care so much about you. I don’t really know the right words to say right now but all I know is that I want you forever… forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. I want to grow old with you, forever and always. Will you marry me?” Hajime finally says, making Tooru’s eyes begin to water.

“Of course! A million, million times yes!” Tooru responds immediately, pulling his now fiancé up from the ground and into a tight hug.

.

.

.

He pulls into the parking lot and parks his car in the nearest parking spot he could find. He doesn’t remember anything from the drive but it doesn’t matter, he made it. He gets out of the car and quickly walks toward the entrance of the hospital. All of the thoughts of what might have happened to Hajime come rushing back to his mind. He honestly doesn’t know what to expect right now. 

He reaches the entrance and walks through the automatic sliding doors of the emergency room. He freezes immediately once he gets inside, the doors closing behind him. He looks around as he feels his heart beat and breathing start to pick up. His nerves are catching up to him. The area was almost empty, there were only a few people sitting in the waiting area. He starts to feel light headed and dizzy as he continues to think about all the possibilities. The voice over the phone said it doesn’t look good… What does that mean? What should he expect? Was he going to make it? The same voice that he heard over the phone pulls him out of his thoughts. 

“Hey, are you okay sir?” the voice says. 

Tooru shakes his head and looks around for the voice until he sees a lady sitting at the front desk. He nervously walks towards the front desk while fidgeting his hands. 

“Hi, my name is Tooru Oikawa. I was called and told that my fiancé was here?” he says, trying to control his emotions as he feels like his head is going to explode from all of the thoughts. 

The nurses’ attitude completely changed once she heard him say his name and begins looking through a pile of papers. She pulls out a folder holding a few pages and stands up from the front desk.

“Could you please follow me Mr. Oikawa.” she says as she pushes open a door leading to a long hallway. 

She leads him down a million halls. The walls are completely lined with doors. It feels like a maze that’s never ending.

“So, your fiancé got into a pretty bad car wreck… speeding… head on collision… doesn’t look too good…” she attempts to explain what had happened but Tooru can barely hear her. He can’t seem to focus on the words that escape her mouth, everything sounds like gibberish to him. He only makes out a few words but it is enough to understand the gist of what happened. He is distraught as he feels his eyes start to water, tears threatening to spill over. 

They finally reach the door that leads to the room where his future husband is being held. Tooru blinks away the tears and takes a deep breath before the nurse opens the door. He attempts to keep a straight face as they walk into the room. He sees Hajime laying on the hospital bed and the light headed feeling comes back. He feels like he is going to pass out, but he has to be strong for him. He sits by his bedside and grabs onto his hand, probably a little too tight than he should’ve. The beeps of the monitor already and the bright florescent lights that lit up the room starting to give him a headache.

“Hi Hajime… how are you feeling my love?” Tooru asks, trying to get his attention. His voice is still a little shaky but no one seems to notice. Hajime turns his head towards him and gives the best thing resembling a smile that he can make. Tooru can tell that he is in a lot of pain and he can feel his heart in his chest slowly breaking in half. 

“Not the best.” Hajime finally responds, his voice soft and raspy. The tears start to come back to Tooru’s eyes but he quickly tries to make them go away. He doesn’t want Hajime to see him cry, he is already dealing with too much. “I’m glad you’re here. Happy anniversary, I’m sorry I couldn’t make it home, I know we had plans…” He continues but is soon cut off by Tooru.

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t care about that. I care about you, only you.” Hajime doesn’t respond but instead just closes his eyes in content. He is just happy that Tooru is finally by his side. 

Over the next hour or so, Tooru attempts to talk about random things to keep Hajime’s mind off of the situation and to, honestly, stop himself from bursting out into tears. It hurts him to see the love of his life in this state, he just wishes he could take away all the pain. Tooru attempts to keep the conversation normal as they talk about their plans for the wedding and the honeymoon. They also talk about the kids they always want to adopt together and the house Hajime had always talked about building on the hillside. Tooru smiled as he watched Hajime’s eyes light up, despite the pain he was feeling, as he talked about getting old together and having grandchildren. Tooru knew that he was the love of his life and there was nothing he wouldn’t do to be with him, forever and always.

That’s when it hit him. He finally releases Hajime’s hand that he had been holding since he got into the room and walked out to find a nurse. Once he finds one of the nurses, he explains his, probably insane and close to impossible, idea and they agree to help him. He is incredibly relieved that they agreed because he doesn’t know how he would’ve taken it if they didn’t agree to his plan. But given the circumstances, they did.

Although it is very late, the nurses manage to call around, explaining the situation, and find a Chaplin that is willing to perform a ceremony in the hospital room. As they are doing this, Tooru decides to call their neighbors who they have always gotten along with. He explained the entire situation to them the best he could without bursting into tears. Since everything was happening so quickly and they still didn’t have rings, he asked (well, begged) if he could borrow their rings for the ceremony. Much to his surprise, they agreed and also agreed to be their witnesses for their little hospital wedding. Tooru was so relieved that everything was working out the way he hoped they would. 

Some time goes by and everything is finally ready. The nurses had already explained what was going on to Hajime moments prior and he joked that it was probably the best idea Tooru has ever had. Tooru stands next to the hospital bed, taking Hajime’s hand into his once again as the Chaplin begins reading a few verses. He looks around the room and sees their neighbors and the group of nurses that helped make this all happen watching over them with watery eyes. The nurses are standing at the bedside, checking up on Hajime at all times to make sure everything is going smoothly while their neighbors are standing at the other side of the room. The tears begin to come back but this time he doesn’t try to suppress them, he lets them flow down his cheeks and fall onto the floor. He looks down to Hajime in the bed and sees that he is also crying. He slightly squeezes his hand three times as if to say “I love you” without actually saying it. 

As the Chaplin finishes reading the verses, it is finally time for them to say their vows. Tooru kneels down next to the bed looking into his soon-to-be husbands’ eyes as they begin reading their vows. He then almost exactly repeats the words he was told that one day back in December. 

“I want you forever… forever and always.” he lets out a soft chuckle through his tears at the familiar words then continues. “Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other… forever and always.” he repeats as the tears are streaming down his face. In response, Hajime weakly squeezes his hand three times. 

As they finish the vows, they kiss and hear the small crowd of people around the room cheer for them. Tooru pulls away from the kiss and smiles down at his now husband. He notices that he looks a lot more tired and worn down than when the ceremony started. He also notices that the beeps of the monitor have slowed down a lot within the last few minutes. The nurses get worried by the slowing beeps and begin attending to Hajime. This makes Tooru’s heart quicken and all the nerves come rushing back. Hajime then reaches his hand up to Tooru’s face and caresses his cheek. He smiles and wipes the tears from his partners cheek.

His voice is almost too low as he begins saying, “I love you forever… forever and always. Please, just remember even if I'm not there…I'll always love you… forever and always.” he repeats the familiar words which once made Tooru’s heart flutter with joy. Now they make his heart break even further than it already has as he hears the beeps get slower and slower, watching his husband’s eyes slowly close. His vision gets blurry as the tears flow harder but he can still see the silhouette of the group of nurses doing all that they can to try to keep him alive.

“No… Not now, you can’t leave me just yet” Tooru mutters as the tears continue streaming down his face. “Hajime please… Please don’t leave me.” he continues but it is no use. The beeps slow until it stops, replaced by a loud and constant beep that makes his head pound. Tooru collapses onto the floor, covering his face with his free hand as he refuses to let go of Hajime’s hand.

“You said forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry (´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)


End file.
